The supernatralists
by A random surprise
Summary: -based of the book 'The supernatralists' Dipper and Mabel are orphans living in 'Macy Blues home for the parentaly challanged' they are put through torcher everyday and have no way to escape. until one faitful day...


My name is Maxwell Pines or Dipper as most people call me. I'm twelve years old and the only kid that actually has a twin sister (well besides my sister that is…) her name is Mable, Mabel Pines to be exact. We live in Gravity Falls. 'The town of the future!' well at least that's what the bill board says. We are both orphans like almost every kid in Gravity Falls is. Me and Mabel are no-sponsors at' Macy Blues home for the parental-y challenge.'

What are no-sponsors? Their kids who haven't been adopted yet. Mabel and I are past the 'adopting age'. And honestly its hell. I gave up thinking people would adopt me when I was 7. But Mabel kept on and still does think she will be adopted.

You must be thinking: what happened to your parents? Well to be honest I don't know. Me and Mabel where found on the street wrapped in plastic bags. We were found on the fore-way stop of Pines street and Maxwell hence my name and Mabel barely but still there was there on Mabel way and touching pines street hence her name.

We no- sponsors are forced to 'test' products from Myishi Corp. (I'll explain who they are later). Like today we 'tested' Steroids that you spray on your skin so the athletes could use them before the games. The one I tested made me feel like my skin was burning. The other boys must have had similar affects as of right now they're sobbing on the floor now.

Apparently us no-sponsors aren't worthy of beds so we get tubes separated by cardboard and old Pig iron scraps. I looked up to the tube and called "Mabel the gum water bottles not working! What does Pacifica say to do?"

Pacifica Northwest is the closest thing to a medic we have in Macy Blue. And if you're wondering what a gum water bottle is its part of our 'meals'. It consists of a hard bread tray a ham sandwich and a water bottle made out of a hard gum that can hold water. It was originally for the US military. But was proven to cause internal bleeding.

"She says to spit on your hand and rub your skin!"

In a matter of seconds you could hear the sound of spitting and sighs of relief all throughout the tubes. Pretty soon the lights went out and the no-sponsors where left in complete silence…

DIPPERS POV ON A 'FIELD TRIP'

There's one other thing about Gravity Falls I forgot to mention. It's controlled by a satellite. The cars and electricity are all controlled that way. And Myishi corp. owns it. And that's all I or any orphan for that matter know about the satellite.

Well ironically we are just getting back from are fieldtrip to Myishi corp. well actually being assigned cuff mates. Luckily I'm with Mabel so it won't be too bad.

"Stupid satellite." Are marshal Robbie mumbles looking up at where the satellite would be glareing.

"idiot." Mumbles Mabel quietly, but not quite enough.

"what did you say?" Robbie growls walking up to us.

"oh just idiot." Mabel says innocently while the others snicker.

"Mabel" I whisper nudging her "whatever you say affects me too!"

Robbie smiles pulling out his celleophane gun. Witch raps you in celleophane and cuts off your air supply until you get into a vat of generic acid.

"it's a pity really." Robbie says "I always liked you Ma-'

Robbie was cut short when the truck lurched forward making Robbie drop the gun, and scream as the truck was directed into a china shop and flipping over leaving Dipper and Mabel hanging by their cuffs.

Quickly Dipper grabbed a piece of pig iron and picked the lock on Mabel's cuff and almost getting his off when Robbie got up with blood running from his nose.

"You tried to escape!" he exclaimed. "Now im going to wrap you and not put you in a vat until morning! But ill give you a 20 second head start." He says smirking

: How about 30?" I ask him.

"Why would I give you-"

Robbie screamed in pain as I gripped his already broken nose and twisted it. I then picked my lock and me and Mable shot out of the bus like rockets.

We swerved through the china shop and down the stairs to the ire escape. We could trick Robbie by going up and not down. We finally made it to the roof and looked around trying to find a way to escape when Robbie got to the roof.

"You thought you could get away that easy? Well think again!"

"damn it!" I mutter looking between Robbie and the distance to the other roof.

Robbie loaded his gun.

I tapped Mabel on the shoulder.

Robbie aimed.

Dipper and Mabel got in position.

Robbie shot.

We jumped.


End file.
